Making Kanye Mad
Making Kanye Mad is a recurring sketch on the Jessica's Top 40 Countdown, introduced in September 2005 as a rant segment where I would make fun of and impersonate Kanye West for his big ego and controversial statements, inspired by his remark at a Hurricane Katrina telethon, "George Bush doesn't care about black people." Thinking it would be funny to have Kanye West rant about everyday situations, the sketch was retooled from a rant segment to a sitcom, complete with a theme song and laugh track, beginning in February 2006. Each episode of Making Kanye Mad finds Kanye West, sometimes accompanied by his "main man" John Legend, complaining about his experiences in ordinary situations such as going to a movie theater, babysitting, shopping for groceries, and waking up late for work. Other episodes are based around his career and freakouts, as well as his real-life relationships, such as with ex-girlfriends Alexis Pfifer and Amber Rose and current girlfriend Kim Kardashian, and the bond he has with his late mother Donda West (who, in one episode, claimed to have been nicknamed "Lady Cool"). When angered, Kanye will rant about how he deserves better because of his musical talents. His catch phrase, "I, me, Kanye West," is an exaggeration of his huge ego. John Legend has played a larger supporting role in recent shows, and his fiance Chrissy Teigen has appeared as a background character in a handful of episodes. Since it was introduced as a sitcom, Making Kanye Mad has become the countdown show's best known recurring segment. The holiday-themed episode "Kanye Claus", first aired during the Top 100 of 2006 countdown show in December 2006, is considered the show's greatest moment of all time. Cast * DJ Jessica as Kanye West, Alexis Pfifer, Chrissy Teigen, Kim Kardashian and others * Michael "Crunkie" Jones as John Legend, Donda West, and others Characters Main article: List of Making Kanye Mad characters Episodes Season 1 (2006) Season 2 (2007-09) Season 3 (2011-13) Specials Top 20 Making Kanye Mad episodes JT40 Magazine's April 2013 issue counted down the 20 best episodes of Making Kanye Mad: # Kanye Claus (December 2006) # The Movies (July 2006) # The Elevator (April 2006) # Trinidad (August 2011) # Justin And Alex (April 2007) # Cash Cab (September 2007) # Making John Legend Mad (September 2012) # Attention Hog (June 2012) # White Music (April 2007) # The Devil Is Regis (August 2007) # Kanye Meets JessieLou's Core Artists Again (February 2012) # Halloween (October 2006) # Inside The Jacko's Studio (October 2007) # Kanye Meets JessieLou (March 2006) # Indie Music (September 2011) # Kanye Goes To The Doctor (November 2011) # Greatest Freakout Ever (June 2012) # Urapopstar (October 2011) # Flawful (July 2006) # Kanye Takes Over (August 2011) JT40 Awards 2012: Best JT40 Countdown Skit (Won) Best Making Kanye Mad episode for "Indie Music" (Nominated) Best Making Kanye Mad episode for "Kanye Goes To The Doctor" (Nominated) Best Making Kanye Mad episode for "Kourtney And Kim Take Kanye" (Nominated) Best Making Kanye Mad episode for "Trinidad" (Won) Best Making Kanye Mad episode for "Urapopstar" (Nominated) 2013: Best JT40 Countdown Skit (Won) Best Making Kanye Mad episode for "Alone Time" (Nominated) Best Making Kanye Mad episode for "Attention Hog" (Nominated) Best Making Kanye Mad episode for "Greatest Freakout Ever" (Won) Best Making Kanye Mad episode for "Kanye Meets JessieLou's Core Artists Again" (Nominated) Best Making Kanye Mad episode for "Making John Legend Mad" (Nominated) JT40 Countdown Event of the Year for 100th episode "Greatest Freakout Ever" (Nominated) JT40 Countdown Event of the Year for Text To Speech Bop crossover "Kanye Bop" (Nominated)